Time Doesn't Always Heal
by Angel622020
Summary: Five years ago she left to escape her past, one thing she learnt though, you can't always escape from your heart. Smut and language in some places
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Veronica Mars, it's all Rob Thomas. **

She sighed as she finally unpacked the last box of her belongings. She'd just moved back home after being with the FBI for the past five years. She went there for her internship, they offered her a job and the option to study close by. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, even if it meant she left everything she'd ever know behind. It was also the chance to forget a few things as well, _Logan, _the name used to burn as it passed through her lips. Her heart ached, her center ached even more. After being offered the job, she talked to her dad for what seemed like hours about everything.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_Yeah Dad, I want and need this. A chance to start over, a chance to forget."_

"_You can't base your decision on Logan though."_

"_I know and understand that, but I'd be lying to myself if I said it had nothing to do with him."_

"_And what about Piz?"_

"_I've already talked to him and we broke up. It was never going to work anyways, my heart just wasn't in it." She said with a soft sigh._

"_I will support your decision, whatever you need to do I'll be there for you."_

"_Thanks Dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too honey."_

She returned home after her internship finished to pack up her things and to get ready to move, saying goodbye to all her friends and her Dad. She made a list of all the people she needed to see before she left, she read them out to herself as she finished.

_-Dad_

_-Wallace_

_-Mac_

_-Weevil_

_-Piz_

_-Parker_

_-Logan??_

She looked at the last night, question marks next to it. Would it really matter if she didn't say goodbye to him? It was a part of the reason she was leaving Neptune after all. She left her Dad to last, and began with her goodbyes as soon as she'd finished packing up all of her belongings in boxes and packed them in her car.

_She hugged him tightly, as the tears softly fell down her cheeks. "I'll be seeing you Wallace." She said with a soft laugh._

"_You know, this ain't the last time we'll see each other. Been through too much in the last few years Veronica."_

"_I know, I know. It's just sad still though. I hate goodbyes, still have like five more after this."_

"_Is Logan one of those five?"_

"_I'm still not sure yet. Might just write him a letter and send it or give it to you to give to him." She laughed softly trying to hide the hurt she felt when thinking about him._

"_You won't do that V. Even though your hurting he still means too much to you."_

"_That's the worse part about it all."_

"_It'll be okay, you'll see. Now go, have fun, kill some bad guys and come back to us in one piece. You hear me?"_

"_I hear you, thank you for everything Wallace. You've been a true friend over the years."_

"_Right back at ya." They both laughed and hugged once more as she left for the door, on to the next person she needed to see._

--

"_I can't believe your leaving me."_

"_I'm sorry Mac, but I need to do this. It's an amazing opportunity, I'd be silly if I didn't take it."_

"_I know, but it's just your leaving. You'll come back and visit though, and never forget us?"_

"_I promise to come back and visit, plus I still may need you expertise in a few things on a case if I ever get one."_

_Mac chuckled softly before hugging her friend. "Okay, go and change the world Veronica Mars, like we all know you can and will."_

"_Thanks Mac."_

--

_He sat on his motorbike as he looked out towards the ocean. He knew she was standing behind him without her even saying a word. "Come to say goodbye, I should feel so lucky." _

"_Aww, come on. You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you Weevil."_

"_Well I'd like to think that V."_

"_Well good. I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too. Won't be able to get into anymore trouble anymore, won't have you here to save my ass." He said with a deep chuckle._

"_You'll just have to wait till I visit then."_

"_You take care V."_

"_I will you too."_

--

"_Life is funny, you know. We weren't together long, but I really liked you even loved maybe."_

"_I'm so sorry Piz. This has nothing to do with you, it's all me. Something I need to do for myself. I've been thinking about everyone else for far too long, I need this."_

"_So it has nothing to do with Logan?"_

"_No it has nothing to do with him, all me."_

"_Okay then. Take care of yourself, and keep in touch Veronica."_

"_I promise I will."_

--

"_Thank you Veronica for everything you've done for me, with the rape thing and all. I'm sorry as well about what happened between Logan and I, I didn't think it would hurt you as much as it did."_

"_Don't worry about it Parker, it's fine and I'm over it."_

"_Okay, I just needed you to know. I realized that he wasn't that into me. It's you he wanted and still wanted. I was just a pawn, something to dangle in front of you to make you jealous. Well that's what I think he was trying to do anyways."_

"_I promise it's all okay, I don't hate you for anything. You were just following your heart, nothing you can do about that."_

"_Even your heart makes a mistake sometimes."_

"_That it can, that it can."_

"_Well you take care Veronica and don't forget to keep in touch."_

"_I promise I will."_

--

_Riding up in the elevator, her heart was doing this really annoying thing, beating so fast it hurt. She was nervous, she had told him she wanted him out of her life, that they couldn't be friends anymore. This was breaking that, but deep down she knew she couldn't not say goodbye to him. She'd regret it if she didn't. The elevator dinged, signaling she was on his floor. She slowly made her way to his door and stood outside just staring at it. She knocked on the door, Dick answered the door a few minutes later._

"_Ronnie, what a surprise."_

"_Dick, is Logan around?"_

"_He's out on balcony with a drink in hand. As he has been pretty much since you guys broke up, though it's now worse since you don't even want to be friends with him anymore. Please put me out of me misery, it's depressing dude. Chicks don't dig it, which means I don't get any."_

"_Sorry to hear that Dick, I may make things worse though. I'm leaving today for Virginia, scored a job with the FBI and will finish my schooling there also."_

"_Just let him down easy, please. I'll leave you two alone. A Lovely young woman is waiting for the Dickinator. Take care though Ronnie." Dick said as he walked passed her and out the door he just opened._

_She slowly made her way out to the balcony, she noticed Logan sitting there in his dressing down, he hadn't shaved in days by the look of it and in desperate need of a good shower - he reeked of alcohol. She sat down in the chair across from him and waited for him to speak or at least notice her. He took a long sip of the scotch in his hand before he sighed._

"_Come to rub it in more then you have Veronica?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_We can't be together, we can't even be friends, oh by the way I'm leaving town because of you. I know that's what your doing, you can fool everyone else all you want, you can't fool me."_

"_That's not true, it's an amazing opportunity and I'd be crazy if I didn't take it. Besides it's really none of your business why I'm doing this. I just thought I'd be a nice person and come say goodbye to you. Guess it was a big mistake." _

_She said and got up in a huff, she headed out to the door, reaching for the door knob as she felt his hand grab her free wrist and pull her towards him. They were so close, she could feel and smell his breath blowing in her face. It took her a minute before she looked up into his eyes, those chocolate colored eyes that showed so much love, loss, despair. Her hear broke all over again, this is what she didn't want and didn't need at this moment._

_In a low, almost whisper he spoke. "Tell me your not leaving because of me, the truth this time."_

"_I'm.. um… not leaving because of you."_

"_That's not really the truth, you know it and I know it."_

"_Okay fine. One of the reasons I'm leaving is because of you, I can't take seeing you around anymore, hearing about you all the time, seeing places that remind me of you. It all hurts too much Logan, I can't take it anymore. I just can't." She said as the tears she tried so hard to hold in finally spilled over, slowly crawling down her cheeks._

_He took his free hand, with his thumb and softly removed her tears from her cheeks. "I only wanted to hear the truth." He said before kissing her lips softly, a goodbye kiss._

"_I do love you Logan, guess love isn't always enough." She said as she turned towards the door again._

"_I love you too Veronica Mars, always have and always will. Take care alright, don't do anything stupid like I know you will."_

A lot had changed in five years, all of her friends had finished college and we're off in the real world living their lives. Wallace had met a beautiful girl in his second last year of college, falling head over heels in love with her, they'd recently moved in together while finding their place in the world of careers. Mac surprisingly became involved with Dick in their senior year, things seemed to be going well for them. Piz and Parker got together not long after their second year began in college, they were happy, in love and recently engaged. Veronica was happy for them and was to be on of her bridesmaids.

The only thing she didn't know, was about Logan, as per her request no one spoke of him in conversations with her. All she did know, was that he still lived in the penthouse at the Neptune Grande. For all she knew he was married with a couple of kids, though that was a very big 'if'.

She walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a couple of sips from it before grabbing her keys and going out to her car. There was only one way to find out what he was up to….

**A/N:**This is my first Fan Fic for Veronica Mars, what do you all think? Should I continue? Only one way for me to find out, by all of you reviewing. Any ideas you may have, let me know I may work them into the story. Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't have a beta for it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Rob Thomas' idea, I'm just carrying it on.  
P.S. Story is un-beta-ed! lol**

--

She didn't feel up to actually seeing Logan, it had been five long years, five years since she'd seen his beautiful form, five long years since she'd heard those words she'd loved hearing so much from him. _'I love you, Veronica Mars.'_

Her heart was never the same after him, it was forever aching for him, no matter how much she tried to forget, tried to move on, tried with every fibre in her to let her heart lose the love she felt for some, but like they say, some things are easier said then actually done. She hated feeling like those love-stuck teenagers, whose whole life revolves around their boyfriend or crushes. Unfortunately that's exactly how she felt, she knew in her heart he was her true love, soul mate, her epic happily ever after.

She pulled up outside Wallace's house, he was back living at home till he found a full-time job and place of his own. She got out of her car, walking up the path leading to the front door. She knocked a couple of times before Wallace answered, his face of shock said it all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he hugged his best friend eight years.

"Um… it was just time to return home." She said not exactly meeting his gaze.

"There's something your not telling me, but I'll leave it be for the moment." He said looking at her before inviting her inside.

"Thanks, still trying to process it all myself. Not really up to talking about it." She said with a soft nod of her head as she sat down on the couch.

"So how are you Veronica Mars?"

"I'm okay, glad to be home though. Didn't think I'd miss this place as much as I did."

"It's not too bad of a place to live in." He said with a soft chuckle.

"So tell me everything I've missed, tell me what everyone is up to." She asked hoping he'd mention Logan somewhere in there.

"Well you know about everything I've been up to, with all the emails I've sent you. Piz and Parker are in full wedding mode, poor Piz, he has no say in anything, practically been band from anything 'Wedding'" He said using air quotes. "I'm to be a groomsmen, you're a bridesmaid from what I hear. Dick and Logan will be groomsmen and Mac and my lovely Ava will be the other bridesmaids." He said with a nod of his head.

"Logan?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Do not mention him."

"No it's okay, I was actually wondering how he was and what he was up to."

"Oh… well he recently brought a house and finally moved out of the Grande. Still not working from what I've heard, but looking into a few things, maybe even starting his own business."

"Well that's a good thing, him finally moving out of the hotel."

"Yeah, it was about time." He chuckled lightly. "Emotionally though, he hasn't been the same since you left. I don't want to tell you this to make you feel bad in any way, it's just the truth. No girl has been able to get anywhere close to him."

"I… oh… um…"

"It's okay Veronica, he wants you to be happy. He's told us all of that, your were is epic love. He's not stupid into thinking he'd find another one. On a happier note though, Dick proposed to Mac last week. I dare say you'll be pulling bridesmaid duty again."

"That's great, I'm so happy for her, she deserves to be happy and if it's with Dick then that's wonderful. Not something I saw coming though."

"None of us did, we all thought it was some April fool's joke at first, but it's the real deal. He's a changed man now."

"Who knew." She laughed softly. "So where'd the place Logan brought?"

"Oh… uh… Twenty-six Grandview Rd. You thinking of paying him a visit V?"

"I don't know yet, I mean what do you say to the person you still love after five years?"

"Just follow your heart."

"Thanks."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a date and need to get ready."

"Of course, I'll see you soon, have fun." She said as she hugged him tightly and walked towards the door. "Thanks Wallace." She said before walking out the door and down to her car.

Twenty-two, Twenty-four, Twenty-six, that's the number Wallace told her. She looked up at the house from where she sat in her car on the opposite side of the road. It was a nice little beach cottage, all white, not far from the beach. The perfect little house for Logan, she was happy for him, just wished she was still somehow in his life. She continued to stare at the house, so many memories rushed back into her mind when she thought about him. All the fun times, even the bad, god she had missed him. She was startled by a knock on her car window. She looked up and saw those gorgeous chocolate eyes she'd almost forgotten and missed so much. She wound down her window and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'll… um… leave." She said as she went to start her car.

He put his hand over hers to stop her from doing it. "It's okay, you wanna come in?"

"Sure." She said as she got out of the car and began to follow Logan up to his house.

They walked inside, and he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch in the living room to her right. She followed his direction and sat down, looking everywhere but at him, his eyes.

"What are you doing here Veronica?"

"I moved back, Wallace told me you moved here, I just wanted to see the place for myself."

"You moved back? Why? I though you loved your job."

"I did, I do… I… um… uh… just had to."

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I haven't told anyone and still trying to process it all myself." She looked up at his beautiful eyes and blinked once letting the lone tear fall from her eye.

Logan reached over and wiped it away softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid."

"Nothings ever stupid coming from you, well not everything anyways." He chuckled softly.

"I've just missed you."

He sigh heavily as he looked at her. "I've missed you too Veronica, more then you probably know or realize."

"I do know." She nodded her head softly.

They fell into a silence, neither knew what to say or do. Just looked at each other, emotion flashing across each of their faces. Those eyes she'd longed to see, finally here in front of her.

"Would you like a drink?" Logan asked breaking the silence that lasted a good ten minutes.

"Water please."

He nodded and walked off into the direction of his kitchen. She got up and look over at all the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. There was one of Mac, Dick and Logan. Another one of them all, Logan, Mac, Dick, Parker, Piz, Wallace and Ava. One of him and his sister. The last one caught her eye though, it was one of them, it had been taken during one of the nights she'd stayed over his place at the hotel.

_They collapsed on the bed after their activities had finished, trying to catch their breaths and moving the sheet over themselves._

"_You really blow my mind, Veronica Mars." He said with a chuckle as he pulled her closer to him._

"_I could say the same about you Logan Echolls." She laughed along with him._

"_We should make a reminder of this amazing occasion, for as to forever remember." He said nodding his head as he moved out of the bed, moving to open a draw and pulling out his camera. Before getting back into bed and cuddling into her once more._

"_Don't think I'll be posing naked for you."_

"_I never thought that, keep the sheet up just don't cover your face." He said as he held his hand up above them with the camera pointing downwards to them. "Now smile." He said before taking a picture of them._

"_Let me see it, if I don't like it, your not keeping it."_

"_Where's the fun in that?"_

"_There is none, we've already had enough fun for the evening." She said as she tried to get the camera off him._

"_No it's mine." He said holding the camera out of her reach._

_She moved a little further trying to reach the camera, it didn't occur to her that she was now straddling him. She finally got hold of the camera and looked at the picture he'd just taken. She smiled as she looked at their smiling faces, flushed from the nights activities._

"_I like it, it's a keeper." She said passing the camera back to him and finally realizing where she was._

_He took the camera from her and placed it on the bedside table. "You ready for round three Miss Mars?" He said with a devilish grin on his face before pulling her down to kiss her deeply, then rolling them over so he was on top._

A smile played on her lips, as she lightly ran her finger over them, trying to remember what it felt like to have his lips on hers. He walked out of the kitchen and just watched her. She was even more beautiful then he'd remembered, her hair was a little longer, pulled back in a pony tail at the moment. Her eyes though, looked empty and lifeless, it's shocked him somewhat, he thought she was happy with how her life was going. Well at least that's what he was led to believe, she was happy with her job, she had a boyfriend and loved being away from Neptune.

He walked over to her and passed her the bottle of water he'd brought out for her. She jumped slightly, being startled by his presence.

"That's one favorite picture of us." He said as he went to sit back down on the couch.

She smiled softly and followed suit. "It's one of my favorite's as well." She said not game enough to look into his eyes.

"So you want to tell me why your home yet?"

"I can't, I just can't. I've got to go, Dad's waiting for me." She said getting up quickly and rushing out of the door without glancing back at him.

She had to get out of there, that one lone picture stirred up memories she'd tried so hard to bury deep within herself. She started the car and drove off in a hurry, leaving Logan more then confused. She pulled up at her new/old home and got out of the car, walking up the stairs and inside. No one was home of course, he Dad was on his honeymoon with his new wife. Not even he knew she was home, no one knew she was coming home, no one knew she'd quit her job or broke up with her boyfriend of four years. She just did it, she just needed to do it.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Undressing before getting in and closing the door. She let the hot water run over her tired body before she collapsed in a heap on the tiled shower floor, letting all the emotions of the last few weeks catch up with her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but you'd never notice, you'd think they were just water drops from the shower head.

--

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you so so so so much to everyone who reviewed. It's the most I've had for any first chapter of a story I've written. I'm amazed and in shock. Thank again, Id give you all hugs and cookies if I could. So let's see if we can do it again, maybe even get a few more then last time. lol. So remember to review for me, any ideas, hates, likes you have, let me know I want to hear about them. On a side note, I'm currently looking for a beta, as I don't have one at the moment. Anyone interested please let me know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Veronica Mars, The greatness that is VM belongs to one man, Rob Thomas.

She woke up bright and early the next morning, walked out into the kitchen, and turned on the kettle for her morning coffee. She turned on her phone and checked for any messages she'd received.

One from Mac,_ "What happened between you and Logan today? He's been over our place all night crying to Dick over beers. It's driving me crazy."_

One from Wallace, _"Mac's been calling me non-stop. What did you say to Logan? I thought you weren't going over there?"_

One from her Dad, _"Hiya honey, how's everything going? Getting any good cases lately? Well, just checking in with you, Melissa and I have just got to Paris and will be here for a week before moving onto Rome. Call me sometime. Let me know how you are doing. Love you and miss you sweetie."_

The last one was from Logan, _"Did you get some sort of perverse pleasure coming to see me today only to leave five minutes after you got here? You were the one who didn't want to be friends anymore Veronica. I did the right thing and stayed away, even though it broke my heart more than you realize or cared about. God Veronica, why is it always so hard for you to open up and trust someone? I'm a glutton for punishment, because I'll still be here for you no matter what. If you need someone to talk to, you can trust me, despite anything you might think."_

She sighed softly as she poured her coffee and sat down to drink it. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to anybody; it was being afraid to let it all out. Everything she'd being trying to keep bottled up for the past six months, even the psychologist that she was seeing couldn't get her to open up. Only one person came close to it, and now he hated her again.

She bit her lower lip softly while being deep in thought and sighed loudly. She was going to do this and get everything out in the open. She was going to finally trust the man she'd always loved. She grabbed her car keys, got into her car, stopped briefly to get some coffee and muffins before she made her way over to his house. She turned off the car and looked up at the house for a few moments before finally getting out and make her way up the driveway; knocking on the front door. She was more than shocked by who answered, but then again this was Logan. It shouldn't have surprised her one bit.

Standing in front of her was a busty blond, possibly younger than her. "Can I like help you?"

"I'm sorry, must have the wrong house." She said as she got ready to turn around.

"Veronica?" Logan said as he neared the door. "I'll be just a minute Bella." He said as he closed the front door softly and moved towards her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It was silly of me to come over. I'm sorry Logan, for everything. Guess I still am that selfish bitch you once knew way back when."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not."

"Well, talk to me then."

"I don't want to anymore, that's what I had come here to do, but you are obviously busy with your latest notch on your bed." She said before walking off to her car and getting in.

She drove for what seemed like hours, but it wasn't really that long. She pulled up to a familiar place, Dog Beach, parking her car and getting out with her coffee. She walked down to the sand and sat down as she looked out at the ocean.

"I heard you were back in town V."

"Good news travels fast."

Weevil sat down next to her, looking at her for a moment before casting his eyes out onto the ocean.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you lying to me V?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm here if you wanna talk about whatever is bothering you."

"Where did I go wrong? I know my teen years weren't always great. I loved someone and ended up pushing them away before I moved. Then I meet this guy who seems perfect, nothing compared to the person I left behind, the one that had my heart. We dated for four years, he proposes, and I say yes; even though my heart is screaming 'no.' I fall while being pregnant, I lose the baby, and the seemingly perfect guy turns on me. I had to wear extra thick make-up to hide all the marks. This is all my fault! I lost the baby because I wasn't careful. This is all my fault because I didn't love him enough. This is all my fault because I always chose my work before him."

"V, none of that is your fault and any guy who thinks it is and blames you for it, isn't worth it. I wouldn't mind kicking his ass for hurting you." He said before wrapping an arm around her, bringing her close to him.

She finally let the tears fall free, wetting his shirt as they fell. It felt good to finally get it all out, she hadn't told anyone before. Not her boss, her dad, Wallace, no one.

"Thanks for listening Weevil."

"Anytime V, I'm always here for you. Have you spoken to Logan yet?"

"I went over there this morning, but he was busy with a busty bimbo keeping him company, so I left."

"Yeah, he said that."

"He told you?" She said looking up at him.

"He called me when he couldn't get a hold of you, asked me to keep an eye out, he's worried about you."

"You haven't told him where I am, have you?"

"I told him I'd found you, just not where you are. When can I kick this guy's ass for hurting you V?"

"No one will be kicking his ass. When everyone else finds out it won't only be you who'll want to do it. Dad will be first then Wallace then you then Logan and last but not least Dick. Everyone will want to hurt him just like he hurt me."

"He deserves it. What he did to you was cowardly and completely out of line. You've already lost so much, your baby. A part of you is missing, but that doesn't make it your fault. Don't ever think that. Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Not at the moment. I'm still trying to process it all. I only lost my baby four months ago, it's still too fresh. I think it might have been a sign though, it wasn't meant to be, I wasn't meant to be with him. Something I've known all along, but couldn't admit it to myself."

"It's always been Logan. We've all known that for years and have waited for you to come to your senses. Why do you think Logan went and brought a house? Is currently writing a book? To show you he can be somebody worthy of you. To show you he can be a man. Because he wants to be the man you deserve."

"He's still worried about me trusting him? … I still don't know if I can. I mean, I don't know… what I mean is…"

"He isn't the same boy he once was."

"Why are you sticking up for him Weevil?"

"Because I've seen what not being with you does to him, it ain't pretty, V."

"So, I leave for a few years and now you're suddenly all buddy, buddy with him?"

"A lot has happened since you left, I won't go as far to say that we're the best of buds, but we do go out for a drink every now and then. He talks a lot when he's drunk, chica."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, he does, but never remembers what he says the next morning. He didn't remember telling me we were epic."

"He told you what?"

"It was at the Alterna-Prom, if I remember correctly his exact words were, _'I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic.' _And I did what I do best and ran. I went back to his suite the next morning to apologize about running out and he didn't remember a word, then Kendall appeared from behind, so I ran again. I'm really good at that." She shook her head softly as she sighed.

"He's right, you know, about the both of you, _'Lives ruined and bloodshed.'_ Think about it V, he knew back then that you two belonged together. He's been waiting for you to realize it. Stop running away and for once trust him, like you trust your family and friends."

"Too much time has passed… how can we? We can't be what we once were."

"The truth is that you can't. You can be something better, you've gotta learn to trust chica, I know it's hard after all you've been through, but Logan's different and you know it. Your heart doesn't lie; you've known it for years."

"Thanks E."

"E?"

"Just trying it out for fun, you call me V; I'll start calling you E. It sounds much better then W." She laughed softly and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Even if I tried to stop you, I wouldn't be able to."

"I better get back home, things to do, things to think about, maybe people to see. It's been good seeing you, we'll have to do it again soon."

"Hell yeah V, now I have my favorite PI back in town, and we won't let her go so easily next time."

She laughed and got up as he did; she hugged him tightly then smiled.

"What would I do without you E?"

"You'd be lost." He said with a chuckle as she walked off in the direction of her car.

He watched her get in and drive off, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. She's on her way home now."

"_Is she okay?"_

"Nah, but she will be. She just needs time."

"_She told you what was wrong with her?"_

"Yeah, she did, and I won't tell you. It's up to her to tell you."

"_Yeah okay, I get that. She's pissed about the girl being here today?"_

"Of course, she went over there to talk to you about what was wrong, but like usual the white boy screws it up."

"_Watch it Paco. I was upset and pissed off. I did something to drown out the pain and forget. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. I love her for fuck's sake."_

"Don't explain it to me. Go talk to her."

"_Thanks Weevil, I owe you one for this."_

"What else is new white boy." He chuckled softly before closing his phone shut, He walked back along the beach to where he parked his car.

**A/N: **A big thank you to my new beta who made this story better then it was. A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's been amazing. I'm going to set a little goal for this chapter, I want to try and get at least 15 reviews before I post up the new chapter. So remember, you want to read more, review!


	4. Chapter Four

She pulled up to her dad's place, parked her car, and got out. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or where she was going to live when her dad came back from his honeymoon.

This had been a very emotional day for her and there was only one way to make it somewhat better. She walked into the kitchen once inside and went over to the fridge. Ice-cream always seemed to help. She grabbed a carton of cookies and cream out and a spoon from one of the drawers, and set them down on the living room table. She then looked through her dvd's for her all time favorite, The South Park movie.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the front door startling her because she hadn't been watching the movie; too consumed by her own thoughts. She really didn't want to see anyone, but the polite thing to do was to at least open it, what if it was for her dad.

She wasn't surprised to see him standing there when she opened the door, but she still wasn't ready to face him, so she closed the door.

"Veronica, let me in please?" He inquired ever so softly.

"No. I have nothing to say to you anymore." She was leaning against the door.

"Ronnie, please." He pleaded.

He stood there boldly. He had come here to talk to her and wasn't going to go anywhere until he did.

Veronica couldn't believe he was still standing there, waiting for her, 'Why is he so stubborn?' She thought.

He only had to wait for five minutes before she finally decided to open the door.

He looked down at her, her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but she still looked as beautiful as ever, even more so. He could tell by looking at her once crystal blue eyes that she was tormented, something was obviously wrong; her eyes lacked the light they once held. He wanted to help her, but knew she needed time, so she could tell her in her own time.

"Hey." She said softly as she opened the door a little further to let him in.

He gave her a sly smile.

"I'm sorry about this morning… I shouldn't have barged in there without calling you first. I should have known you had someone new in your life." She stated regretfully.

He buried his head in his hands, "Ronnie, it's not like that." He looked up at her. "It's not an excuse, I know, but I was drunk. It was a weak moment that resulted in me bringing someone back home with me."

"…" Her hands all of a sudden became very interesting, "Both Mac and Wallace called me once last night."

Logan was surprised to hear that, "Why were they calling you?"

"Mac said you were over there drinking with Dick and Wallace called because Mac kept calling him. They both wanted to know what I said to you and why I went over to see you when I said I wouldn't."

"You said you wouldn't?" He was shocked by her confession.

"…I was afraid… I didn't know what to expect. How you would react to see me after these last couple of years… So glad I was wrong." Her tone was sarcastic. She leaned into the couch and grabbed a pillow, bringing it to rest on her lap.

Logan sat down on the arm chair near the couch and looked at her. "Wow, ice cream and South Park, something must be seriously wrong Ronnie."

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment."

"That's fine, I'll just sit here and watch the movie with you then, if you don't mind?"

"Suit yourself."

She half lied down on the couch and pressed play on the remote to resume the movie. She could see Logan's reflection on the television screen, he wasn't watching the movie, he was watching her.

It didn't go unnoticed by her; the look in his eyes, the caring, longing, and still loving look. The gaze she'd tried so hard to forget… the one that could look right through her and make her feel like a seventeen year old again.

The man sitting, the one she'd tried to forget, to forget those feelings she continued to feel even after these last couple of years. "I'm sorry, Logan…for everything." She wiped a few tears that had escaped.

"I'm sorry too." He sighed, "We were both to blame for all the faults in our relationship…for the multiple breakups we had."

She chuckled softly, "I was so confused and scared…" Her tone turned serious. "I never wanted you out of my life. It just seemed easier at the time. It was too hard having you around everyday, seeing you, knowing my feelings for you hadn't and wouldn't change..."

He moved a little closer to her, "I was livid and upset… I ended up at the Coronado Bridge I was seriously considering jumping off until a certain ex-gang leader stopped me." He paused. "Something deep down told me you needed distance that you would be back someday, because you and I are epic…"

This confession wasn't something she was expecting. He caught her completely off guard, "Excuse me?"

"Epic… Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. I do remember telling you that on Alterna Prom, but I was really scared you'd ran off because you felt it too and you did. You ran, you ran away from me and what you felt. So, I did the only thing I knew how and I drunk. When I woke up Kendall was there."

She was speechless. "…"

"I never brought it up again because I was afraid that if I did you would run off again."

"The funny thing is that told Weevil today that you couldn't remember saying any of it." She shook her head disbelievingly. "He said you were right."

"I only speak the truth Veronica." He stated dramatically said as he waved his hands.

"…Sometimes I wonder that everything had stayed before Lily… would we ever have gotten together? Would any of this have happened?"

"That is something we will never know for sure. The only thing I'm sure of is that I've always had a thing for you. It was right after I moved to Neptune; I remember watching you play in that soccer uniform with those knee high socks and short shorts. Those shorts got me every time." He finished with a big smirk.

He ducked down from the pillow that Veronica threw at him.

"Now that I know that little piece of information..." She licked her bottom lip. "I'm going to find that uniform and put it on sometime…" She tilted her head at him with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

Logan moved in his seat uncomfortably, "God, you are such a tease."

"Just for you." She winked at him.

They both returned their attention back to the movie. Both wondering over everything that was said, their smart-ass answers with each other, but always skirting around the real issues for as long as possible.

"I've been thinking..." Logan said breaking the silence.

She tilted her head at him, "Did it hurt?"

"Hahaha." He glared at her playfully, "No seriously, I've been thinking, how would you feel about going on a date with me?"

"That you are insane! Too much time has passed. Do you really think we would work again, for like the millionth time?"

"We won't know unless we try." He shrugged his shoulders. "And if you are really worried about it we can keep this top secret. Like when we first started dating way back…when life didn't seem so complicated."

"Top secret, huh? I like the sound of that, but I'm still not sure. I've got a lot going on right now and so much stuff to work through…I don't want to start something with you when I can't give you my full attention or my whole heart."

He met her gaze, "Veronica, I'm not asking for much here, just one date. I understand you have a lot going on. I want you to know that I'm here for you with anything you need. I just need to know that you won't leave again or completely cut me off of your life again. That you will give us a chance if that's where it leads to."

She sighed softly and looked down at her hands before looking up at him again.

"Fine. One date, but I can't promise you anything about us getting back together. The only thing I can promise you is that I won't cut you out of my life or leave again because it was too painful the first time."

"One date, Ronnie. That's all I want and I can assure you that you won't regret it." He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his thumb over her cheek gently. "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when I'll pick you up."

"Okay." She said sending him a smile.

Logan returned the smile as he made his way towards the door, "Just remember that you are not alone. You don't have to deal with whatever is bothering all by yourself. There are people here who care a lot about you, more than you realize. You have to learn to trust people, Ronnie." He closed the door behind him.

'Just remember that you are not alone. You don't have to deal with whatever is bothering all by yourself. There are people here who care a lot about you, more than you realize. You have to learn to trust people, Ronnie…' Those words continued to replay in her head like a mantra.

She finally come to a realization, she reached for her phone, and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm thinking girls night, my place, tonight."

"Sounds great. I actually wanted to ask you a very important question and run some ideas by you."

"If you are going to ask if I want to be one of your bridesmaids, do you even have to ask?"

"Actually, I'm thinking more along the lines of maid of honor… but if you want to be a bridesmaid, I'm sure I can find someone who'd be more than willing to fill the spot. Maybe Madison Sinclair, she might be available? On the other hand that might be a long shot seeing as I'm marrying her ex. I guess my chances of her agreeing are slim to none. Plus, I hear you have to pay for her services now a days..."

"Maid of honor?" Veronica squealed, but immediately changed her voice to a Valley girl, "Of course, that like so means like uh I get to like plan the bridal shower and like uh the hens night."

"O-kay, cheerleader Barbie, I'd like my friend back now."

"I'd be honored Mac."

"Alright, so girls night tonight. Just us or do I invite Parker as well."

"Sure, invite her as well. Since, I'm bridesmaid-to-be for her wedding…" She panicked. "I still haven't been measured for my dress."

Mac laughed. "Consider yourself lucky. I've been to five dress fittings so far and last time I went she asked me if I was pregnant because according to her I put on some weight. I like to think of it as being madly in love and letting go of the killer body I once had."

Veronica laughed. "Alright, Miss Thang, go call Parker. I'll order some cheese pizza and look for all the junk worthy supplies. You need to bring the drinks. I'm sure you'll have no problems since you live with Dick."

"He's actually cut down a lot and I mean a lot. There's hardly any alcohol in the house except for when Logan comes over. Speaking of which, you have a few things to explain missy, like why he was over here last night bawling his eyes out."

"He was that bad, huh?"

"He went through two boxes of tissues and two bottles of Jack Daniels, if that's what you meant."

"I'm sorry Mac."

"It's not your fault. We have all been waiting for this day. I'm just glad it's over with."

"Okay, enough of this conversation. Just get your butt over here already woman."

"Yes, ma'am."

They both hung up their phones and went about their tasks.

Veronica went through the cupboards looking for all the junk food she could find and placed it out on the coffee table before she called the local pizzeria.

Mac called Parker short after hanging up the phone with Veronica. She then took out the stashed bottles of Vodka and began packing her overnight bag.

Dick was sitting down on a comfortable chair while talking on a phone when Mac entered the room. "Bill, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." He pulled his bride-to-be closer to him and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I'm going over to Veronica's. We are having a girls night in so don't expect me to come back home tonight."

Dick pouted, "But Mac-kie, who's going to tuck me in tonight?" He whined.

She laughed at his antics, "Am I marrying a six- year old?" She patted his head. "You'll have to do without me for one night."

She was about to get off the desk when Dick pulled her closer to him, "Is there any way I can change your mind?" He began kissing up her bare flesh on her thigh that wasn't covered by her shorts.

"Mmm… nice try, but not tonight." She breathed out slowly trying very hard not to get too worked up over his hot breath and lips on her skin. She pushed him away, "Babe, if you keep doing that… I won't be able to leave…"

"That's the plan." He said between kisses.

"I really can't… Parker's on her way over there already. Besides, Veronica and I have some planning to do for the wedding. This is only one night and it will be filled with a bunch of girl stuff."

"Okay, one night, but after that you're all mine."

"Always." She kissed passionately. "Love you babe."

"Love you too Mackie."

Mac kissed him a couple of times before picking up her bag and walking out the door.

Once he was sure she was gone, Dick picked up his phone, and called his best friend.

"Hey, girls night at Ronnie's place. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, brain?"

"You have read my mind, Pinky. A little party crashing just like the good ole' times…"

**A/N:**_ Big thank you to my beta, she makes the story shine more brightly then I can on my own. Lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I know I said I wanted 15 reviews before posting this chapter, but I'm being nice and posting it early. Maybe I might get 15 for this chapter, I have plenty of people getting a story alert for it, how hard is it to review as well. Just a simple 'It's good/great/love it. Or it sucks/hate it.' I honestly don't care what you say, it's the feedback I need to know how you guys like it so far and if I should continue any further. Anyways until next chapter... hope you all enjoyed this. Love Angel622020_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own VM. Pleasure belongs to Rob Thomas.**

**----------------------**

Not long after Veronica had everything set up, there was a knock at the door; she walked over to answer it. Seeing her beautiful best friend Mac standing on the other side of the door. She smiled brightly as she seen her friend, this is just what she needed, a night with her friends, full of laughs and lots of drinking and junk food.

"Mac-attack, it's so good to see you." she said giving her friend a hug.

"Veronica, it has been too long. You are not allowed to leave for that long again." She said hugging her back and walking inside, closing the door behind her.

There was another knock at the door, Veronica walked over to answer it while Mac sat down on the couch. The bubbly like always Parker stood on the other side, carrying a rather large scrapbook, a dress hanger bag and an overnight bag.

"I hope you didn't think just because you, Miss Mars, haven't been around, you didn't have to attend the dress fittings or her about what will be happening."

"I never thought that for a moment." Veronica said as she took the dress bag from Parker and placed it over the back of the couch then sat down next to Mac. "So I'm guessing this is my dress?" Veronica said as she looked over at the dress bag.

"That would be the one; you'll look beautiful I promise. Mac looks amazing in hers. Parker said as she moved to grab the dress bag, unzipping it and pulling out the dress.

"It's pink!" Veronica said horrified as she turned to Mac. "You never told me it was pink, how could you not tell me? I wouldn't have come home."

Mac rolled her eyes as she looked at Veronica. "I had the same fight with her; she won't budge on the colour choice."

"Come on, be a sport. Go try it on. I need to know if it fits or not." Parker said handing the dress to Veronica and pointing to Veronica's room.

"Fine." Veronica said as she moved towards her bedroom.

Veronica undressed and put on the dress, looking at herself once in the mirror before deciding she did not like it. Pink just was not her colour anymore. She walked into the living area and stood with her hands on her hips.

"If either of you so much as laugh, I won't wear the dress at all." Veronica said as she looked at Mac and Parker.

Mac placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't laugh. Parker got up and walked over to Veronica; all excited.

"The dress fits, I'm so happy." Parker said hugging Veronica quickly.

A knock at the door halted Veronica from making a beeline to her bedroom to take the dress off. She walked over and opened the door; howls of laughter coming from the three boys on the other side of the door. She closed the door quickly and turned around.

"Who told the boys we were having a girl's night?" Veronica said looking at Mac and Parker.

"That might have been me; I told Dick where I would be for the night." Mac said looking slightly guilty.

There was another knock at the door. Veronica opened it quickly and placed her hand up to them, telling them to be quiet.

"Not one word, if one word happens to come out of either of your mouths; I swear to god, I will taser your ass' into the next millennium." She said as she left the door open for Logan, Dick and Wallace to walk in as she walked off to her room to remove the dress.

She walked back out a few minutes later and saw the five of them talking pleasantly amongst themselves.

"So what brings you guys here tonight? Veronica asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well you know Ronnie; nothing says fun like crashing a girl's night." Dick said as he kissed Mac on the cheek.

"I just came along for the fun." Logan replied with his hands in the air.

"I'm an innocent bystander who got pulled along against my will." Wallace said with a small chuckle.

"I guess it won't be just a girl's night anymore then." Veronica said as she looked over at Logan who was smiling at her.

"It'll be fun Ronnie; I'll be able to drink which of course means drinking games." Dick said happily as he looked at Mac with a smile.

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in chapters. It has been a very full on past few months for me and I haven't had a chance to write anything at all. This is just a little filler and after this, I'm not sure where to go with it. Any suggestions or ideas would be great. Hope you like this and please review for me. this is un-beta-ed by the way, so any mistakes are my own. Love Angel622020. xxx


End file.
